The Corn Hauling Cunts
This page is dedicated to The Cornhauling cunts one of the 6 street gang's in Red County Roleplay Below you'll find a short OOC story involving the creator of the gang who speaks about his motivations & creation of this gang as well as the IC story of The cornhauling cunts, Enjoy: OOC story By Jedediah: Coming soon ! ---------------------------------- The Story 11:42 AM, South Carolina. Earl Roebuck says: Accent Heads. You're up, Jed. Jedediah Rhodes says: Accent You better believe it! Here, hand me 'dat Horsehoe right 'thur, Earl. Jedediah Rhodes towers over his three accomplices, looking unintelligently down to the sturdy iron pole that eagerly gazed up at them, with imaginary eyes. He bends forward and touches his steel-capped boots, then grunts as he tilts his body backwards, frantically itching his lower back. Jedediah Rhodes says: Accent You deaf, boy? I said hand me ‘dat guddamn horsehoe. I ain’t no twice-sayin’ feller like your new buddies over ‘thur. He half-nods to the crowd of smartly dressed elderly townfolk, sitting cooly under a cactus, spectating the game amongst the general hubbub of the Shacks. As Miss Harvisham waves towards Jedediah, he produces a fake grin, waving reluctantly and returning and mumbled swearword. Earl Roebuck says: Accent Hold ‘yer tounge till the games over ‘n ‘dun with, you hard-head. I ain’t ‘dun takin’ your money. Jedediah Rhodes says: Accent Yeah, well I ‘dun mastered my throw. I can get it in without look---- Jedediah stops abruptly, with his curved elbow suspended in mid-air, facing the iron pole. He lowers his arm, slinging it next to his hip and tilts his head in deep thought. His newfound statue-like stance resulted in the slow loss of Earl, Hunky and Billy-Ray’s smiles alike. Jedediah Rhodes says: Accent Where’s Cousin Ray-Ray? ‘Dat feller ain’t given me no word of ‘dat job, no how. I still ain’t seen him too.. tricky one he is, huh? Billy-Ray Sitrus says: Accent Oh, hush up, Jed.. you ain’t nutthin’ but a guddamn corn-grabber. Whatchu ‘gon do to him, huh? Corn him to death? If you listen closely you can hear ‘dem fields calling your name at night, I swear it ! All but Jedediah bend their backs laughing. Beneath the upheaval of chuckles Jed’s mumbled retort can be heard. Quiet Jedediah Rhodes says: Accent Hush up. The volume of laughter slightly increases. Jedediah Rhodes shouts: Accent I said hush up, goddamnit ! The laughter gradually deceases, leaving unintelligent smirks on their faces. After a sharp gaze from Jedediah, their bleak smiles simmer into their natural hardened features. Jedediah Rhodes says: Accent Ain’t you tired of it all? I’m tired of ‘dis piece o’ shit game. He allows the iron horseshoe to slip out of his sweaty hand, landing awkwardly next to his boot-stud. Jedediah Rhodes says: Accent Ain’t you tired of these guddamn borin’-as-hell neighbours? You bes’ send me to Hell before you believe I’m stayin’ right here another guddamn day. Enough is enough, darnit. Hunky Tunk says: Accent But Jed, wut’chu gon’ do about your Wife? She’ll make a God-awful mess o’ your name if you let ‘er. Jedediah Rhodes says: Accent Let ‘er rot, Hunk. Stupid sum'bitch ain't knowin' the diffrence 'tween a Cow and a White Bull.. Now listen ‘urp. Cousin Ray-Ray’s got a move for us. We could ‘git right out o’ this here place if we play’arr cards right. He shuffles forwards, towards Earl and begins mumbling the plan, Word for Word. Earl's head tilts back, double-checking for listeners and then disappears under the circle of Ten-Gallon-Hats. 3:23 AM, Red County. Darkness. Pit-Pat. Pit-Pat. The rain was branded endless long before Jed upturned the collars of his old brown jacket, hammering away at the farm door. He shared a quick look at his soaking wet entourages. They grew impatient and began sighing simultaneously. No answer at the door. Was it the wrong place? Could it be that he had arrived at the wrong farm and----- Uriel Rhodes shouts: Accent Who is ‘dat bangin’ on my guddamn door at 4 in the ‘marnin’ ?! Descending footsteps, pounding frustratedly down the stairs. Jedediah Rhodes shouts: Accent It’s Jed ! Uriel Rhodes says: Accent I ain’t know no ‘guddamn Jed. Y’all better ‘git off my land before I---- The un-oiled latches squak as they are unlocked. The door swings open, and a frowning, soaking wet Jed stands on Uriel’s bewildered dirt-lawn. Uriel Rhodes says: Accent Well.. I’ll be guddamned. Why di’nt you say it was you, Boy? Come ‘awn in. Jedediah grunts, tilting his hat and wiping his drenched hands onto his drenched jeans, with minimal effect. Jedediah Rhodes says: Accent I didn’t mean t’wake you, Uncle U’rel. I ‘jes came to see Ray-Ray, is ‘arl. Where he at ‘thayn ? Uriel Rhodes says: Accent I ain’t know where ‘dat boy is. Last time I saw ‘em was when.. Uriel squints his eyes past Jed, at the angry-looking Workmen that stood besides him. Uriel Rhodes says: Accent Y’all want somethin’ t’drink? I wern’t expectin’ no visitors, no how.. After their dismissive waves of the hand, and Uriel’s long hum of thought-recollection, he continued what he was saying. Uriel Rhodes says: Accent Last time I saw ‘dat boy was roun’ four weeks ago. Said somethin’ ‘bout a ‘jarb ‘dat needs doin’. Say.. now I ‘tawk about it, he did men’shin your name, Son. So tell me, what is ‘dat ‘jarb any how? The thought of passively explaining a major bootleg of counterfeit Dollars and weaponry didn’t fail to put Jedediah on edge. He mumbled unintelligently, failing to think of a reply that, in best case situation, may derail Uriel’s old mind off the topic. Uriel Rhodes says: Accent Well speak up ‘den, you stupid sum’bitch.. y’all woke me up from bed, least y’can do is jist me on my Boy’s happenin’s. Jedediah removes his hat, defeated. He half-opens his mouth to begin the child-like explanation of his pre-meditated endeavours but then, as if by miracle, Uriel projects a loud dismissive grunt. Uriel Rhodes says: Accent Well, fine ‘dangit. I can’t really say I care much anyhow. All I ‘gut left o’ me is ‘dis here farm. And if my Boy ain’t here to take it after me who will? Well, heck. It ‘dun got late. I’ma go ‘awn to my bed, Fellers. Y’all help y’self to whatever y’all need while I’s sleepin’, y’hear? You can sleep out back. The group of men behind Jed all remove their ten-gallon hats, and raise them up respectfully as Uriel struggles up the stairs, mumbling. Quiet Jedediah Rhodes says: Accent Guddamnit, Ray-Ray.